Disappeared
by xoxoTheAuthor
Summary: Chuck, have you seen Blair?" Eleanor Waldorf asked anxiously..."She never came in last night." B/C, N/J, and S/D I do not own Gossip Girl or these character’s names.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is set BEFORE the whole Blair losing her virginity to Chuck thing...**

"Chuck...WAIT!" Blair ran in her stilettos to catch up with her friend. Half-drunk she couldn't stop and Chuck and Blair collided. They crashed onto the muddy ground, both absolutely ruining their clothes.

"Blair, what the hell? We need to get you home.." Chuck took her arm and led her to his limo. Serena, Dan, and Nate followed. Dan and Serena were leading Nate along also. They all climbed in.

"That was an amazing partyy.." Nate slurred to the group. Serena mumbled to Dan something like "Maybe too amazing." They sat giggling with each other and Chuck stared in disgust. He was trying his best to support Blair on his arm. Finally, after an awkward couple minutes of Nate talking about the party with a mumbled speech and, oddly, a slight British accent, the limo slowed to Nate's house.

"Chuck, we'll stop here too, my house is close enough anyway. Thanks for the ride..." Serena said, dragging Dan's arm to come with her. Nate drunkenly followed.

"Blair, I guess I'm stuck with you then..." Chuck looked down at the figure at his shoulder. She was asleep and snoring mildly. He laughed to himself and tried to enjoy the moment. Slowly, she came to and immediately looked down at the arm she was on. She rose quickly and tried to stand up, not knowing that she was in a limo, and bumped her head against the ceiling.

"Owwww..." Blair said rubbing her hurt head. "What a night...Where's Nate?"

"I'm afraid he's in a worse condition than you. I wouldn't suggest calling him too early tomorrow morning." Chuck answered and Blair laughed.

"What about you? You're saying you didn't drink anything?"

"Chuck Bass can handle his drinks Blair...Sorry, but I'm not so sure if you can. Do you want me to help you out?" She nodded slowly and the limo stopped at her house. They walked in together and Blair, still leaning on his arm, gestured for him to come in.

"Look Blair, I really should get going, umm I have a lot to do..." Chuck replied. Blair looked at him, confused.

"At 2 in the morning?"

"Yep, you know me. See you tomorrow...I'll call you" Chuck hurriedly walked back to the limo and got in.

"What is wrong with you Chuck?? That was a perfect opportunity..." Chuck thought out loud. But, he knew the real answer. This was Blair he was talking about, not some random person he met at party. Plus, Nate was his best friend. "He doesn't even deserve her.." He mumbled angrily.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Chuck, have you seen Blair?" Blair's mother asked anxiously..."She never came in last night."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Chuck asked. "Look, I walked her into the door. She had to have gotten in." He replayed the events of last night. If only he had stayed with her…

"I called Nate and he says he doesn't really remember much. Serena says that she got off at Nate's. That means you were the last person to see her. Please, you must have seen something." Eleanor Waldorf sounded like she was on the verge of tears, this was a very seldom event.

"I promise you that I would tell you everything I knew." After a couple of minutes, Eleanor said something unrecognizable and she hurriedly hung up.

"Where could she be?" Chuck thought to himself. Without a second thought, Chuck got in the limo and anxiously told his driver. "To Nate Archibald's please. And make it fast."

When Chuck walked into Nate's living room, he saw Serena was already there…along with Dan and his little sister Jenny. Chuck glared at Nate. How could everyone be there before he was? Why didn't Nate call him?

"Look, Jenny's here because she had nowhere else to go and Blair was her friend, I guess." Dan said.

"Humphrey, sorry but I really don't care right now. Has anyone checked any of the places a drunk Blair would go early in the morning?" Chuck replied.

"Actually Chuck, we were wondering where a drunk Blair could have gone with you." Serena said staring intensely at him.

"Are you being serious Serena? To be honest, I did absolutely nothing with Blair last night. I walked her in to her door. That's it. That was the last I saw of her. I suggest instead of pointing fingers we go do something. Nate, back me up here."

"Yeah, let's go look for her. I don't really know where she would want to be. Any suggestions?" A weary-looking Nate said.

When Chuck was about to reply, the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway surprised them. After the doorbell rang, the group got up to get it. Everyone watched as a man in uniform held up a badge.

"Can we help you officer?" Nate asked.

"Yes, I think you can," replied the man in a gruff voice. "Is a Mr. Chuck Bass here?"

"Yeah, that would be me." Chuck replied.

"Well, we would like to take you downtown for questioning relating to Blair Waldorf's disappearance last night." The officer took Chuck's arm and dragged him into the police car.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything. I swear…" Chuck's heart felt like it was about to burst.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gossip Girl here, C was seen in the back of a cop car earlier today. Was it just the regular DWI? Or…does it have to do with B.'s disappearance and the fact that he was the last one to see her early yesterday morning? Hmm…looks like he'll have some explaining to do. _

**At the Police Station…**

"We hear you were the last person to see Blair at around 2 in the morning. What is your relationship with Blair Waldorf?" The same gruff cop was questioning him and for the first time in Chuck's life, he was actually scared.

"She's a really good friend of mine. We've known each other forever."

"Just how good of a friend is she? Did you do anything after 'dropping her off'?"

"No…really, I didn't. I promise you. I love Blair." Chuck blushed, also for the first time in his life. "I love her like a friend I mean." The cop looked at him suspiciously.

"Look, Officer…officer," Chuck glanced down at his nametag. "Officer Rodriguez, instead of questioning me, someone who has no information to offer, why can't you be out looking for her?" Officer Rodriquez's face became a deep shade of purple.

"How dare you! Kid, I don't know who you think you are but you have no business telling me how to run things…" The officer had stood up and was spitting onto Chuck's face. Chuck casually wiped the saliva off and continued.

"I am Chuck Bass, okay? And I want to go find Blair. If you need some cash or something to get me out of here, I'll be sure to give it to you but I really don't have time for this." Chuck already had his hand in his pocket and he was getting out of the chair. He had obviously learned something from his father.

"Get out of here. I'm not taking your money. Chuck Bass, let this be a warning to you…I am not done here." Officer Rodriguez led him out the door harshly and left him outside. Immediately, he was on his cell phone.

**Blair's POV**

Blair's head hurt. Really badly. "Ergh I shouldn't have been drinking last night…last night….what happened last night?" Blair thought. She tried to open her eyes but all she could see was darkness. "Where the hell am I? My maid should be in here by now telling me to wake up." She had already planned a breakfast date with Serena. Her eyes had semi-adjusted to the darkness and all she could see was that she was definitely not in her Upper East Side bedroom but rather some kind of warehouse.

She then saw a black figure staring at her in the corner. "Who the hell are you? Take me home now!" The thing didn't reply but softly moved closer.

_**Author's Note…Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think should happen. I kind of know but I really appreciate some help…I don't know why but I am like cranking out the chapters tonight. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Upper East Side, Nate, Serena, Dan, and Jenny were all in Serena's limo driving around and checking out some spots Blair might have wandered to.

Serena and Dan traveled to Blair's favorite spot to eat breakfast, the same one that Serena was supposed to go to if things could've been normal. That left Nate and Jenny alone. "Call us if you find anything." They said before they left.

"Nate, do you think Chuck could have done something like take Blair?" Jenny asked meekly. She couldn't imagine where Blair could be right now. All she could see was that they were getting nowhere fast.

"I don't know Jenny…" He answered looking away. Nate felt a lot of the guilt for not being the kind of boyfriend Blair really wanted, one that was there for her and one that actually loved her. Jenny followed him as he journeyed to a local store that Blair sometimes shopped at.

As they made their way inside, Nate watched as Jenny meticulously searched every corner. "Why would she care about someone that wasn't even nice to her?" Then he realized he had said it out loud. He coughed awkwardly.

She looked at him and said that it didn't matter whether Blair was nice to her or not, if someone could be in pain or in trouble you should always put yourself in their shoes and help out. Nate looked at her in admiration. "Jenny, I'm kind of tired of searching do you mind if we grab a bite to eat?" She nodded slowly and he smiled.

Serena and Dan had run out of options when they dialed Nate's number.

"_Guys, we didn't find anything. Want to come meet up again and see if we can come up with a new plan?"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

Finally they met up together but there were still no new ideas for a way to find Blair. Then, the sound of Nate's vibrating phone broke the silence. "Guys! It's Chuck!" Nate put it on speaker.

"_That cop was a complete asshole, pick me up, Nate. I'm sure there were no improvements on the finding of Blair mission."_

"_Umm, not yet…but dude, what happened?"_

"_Don't even want to go over it. I'm at the police station. Get me out of here."_

Chuck hung up the phone and looked up at the sky. He sighed deeply and waited until Nate and the others, who he was sure were listening intently to the whole conversation, came. He sat down on the steps to think.

Distracted, Chuck didn't realize as Serena and Nate walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Nate reached down and pulled him up.

"Man. You look like crap. What were you doing in there for so long? Like fighting him or something? It looks like you've gotten no sleep." Serena looked at Chuck warily. Chuck didn't say anything and, exhaustedly, sat down in the limo. He wasn't particularly surprised to see Dan and Jenny there.

_It looks like C got a get out of Jail free card…or was it really that free? I am still waiting for the return of B., where could B. be? –xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Blair felt a chill run up her spine. Could it just be that the pace the figure was traveling was becoming increasingly frightening or the fact that she was a complete and muddy mess from colliding with Chuck last night. She was thinking at a mile a minute but she felt groggy and nauseous. "Come on Blair!!" She tried to motivate herself. "You need to get up and run out of here." All she could feel was dizziness. Then, things went dark.

_**Author's note…I just thought I would add a little Jenny Nate relationship there. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading, hope you like it so far. **_


	5. Chapter 5

As Blair came to, she woke to see a piercing light half blind her. "Am I dead?" She thought to herself. She tried to move and she could, but her limbs felt lifeless. "Can dead people feel things?" Blair began to pinch herself and a voice in the background started to laugh.

As Chuck came to from his short nap in the limo, he realized just how exhausted he really was. He had never felt this badly in his whole life. He had an awful feeling in his stomach that something bad was going to happen. His eyes half closed, he looked around him to see that nothing had changed since he had fallen asleep.

Serena and Dan were in the corner of the car, Dan was obviously comforting Serena about something. He was gently rubbing her arm and saying, "Serena, don't worry. Blair is going to be fine. She probably just got a little lost. Or, maybe she went on a little trip…" Chuck couldn't help himself he started laughing hysterically. He was probably the only person that saw the absurdity in that statement. Everyone stared at him like he was a crazy person.

"Why are you laughing Chuck?" asked Serena curiously.

"You people are ridiculous." Chuck ignored the face Serena gave him and huddled into a corner and looked out the window at Manhattan. "What are we even doing? We're just driving around in circles." He shook his head. Serena and Dan looked at each other with a question in their eyes. But, they thought best to leave it be.

Nate and Jenny sat in the other side of the limo. Nate was talking to her about a certain teacher named Ms. Jenkins who Jenny had this year. They had been in their own little world since the breakfast they had earlier. Chuck wasn't sure if Nate even remembered that Blair was still missing.

"Um excuse me…" Chuck coughed, trying to get everyone's attention. "This is a waste. I'm going to go now since no one wants to help." He asked the limo driver to stop. Abruptly Chuck got out, not listening to one statement that Serena flew at him.

He was on his cell phone again.

Back in the limo, Nate turned and said to Serena, "Yeah, he's probably right Serena. Should we split up again?"

Dan looked at his little sister and saw how close Nate and Jenny were sitting next to each other. Before he could whisper this to Serena, she had already agreed. "If he touches her, I swear to god…But it's Nate, he's trustworthy. Right?" Dan thought to himself.

They all got out of the car to "search" for Blair. Serena and Dan went one way and Nate and Jenny the opposite. Nate looked at his watch and saw that it was already 2 o'clock. "Jenny, let's stop for a bite to eat. You mind?" She shook her head no and Nate led the way to a cute little lunch place. After sitting down and taking their order, Jenny said that she felt bad for Blair.

Nate held onto her hand, comforting her. Jenny looked into his eyes, startled. "I'm sorry Jenny, do you mind?" She blushed and shook her head. She realized how comfortable she felt in Nate's hands. When he leaned in to kiss her, she didn't resist.

That was exactly the moment that Dan and Serena walked into the restaurant. Dan ran over to Nate and grabbed him by his rugby shirt. "What the hell?! That's my little sister, you bastard! I can't…I can't believe this!"

Nate pulled himself out of Dan's grip and softly said, "I'm sorry Jenny." Serena couldn't speak. She was in total shock. She looked between Nate and Jenny and then back again.

"NATE!! Blair is your girlfriend! She's been gone, for what? 12 freaking hours?!" Serena screamed. A waiter approached the table and gently asked them all to leave.

Outside, they all were screaming at each other but no one really knew what the other was saying. "I can't even look at you both…I'm leaving." Serena left, tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of having to tell Blair, when or if she came back. Dan looked angrily at his sister and stormed after Serena. Jenny was about to follow when Nate pulled her back.

"Please Jenny, don't go with them. I need you. I knew the first time we met that we were right for each other and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." Jenny looked into his eyes; they were at the point of tears. He slowly kissed her again, and for the second time, she didn't resist.

_N and little J caught lip locking outside a little bistro. This could cause quite a little uproar when Miss B. returns from her now 12-hour disappearance. I guess N couldn't even wait that long… You know you love me, Gossip Girl_

**Author's Note: I'm sorry everyone for another short chapter, but it was just such a great time to end it. Don't worry; the next one will be where everything exciting is going to go down, I hope. Poor Blair. I hate to have to leave her at a cliffhanger every time…PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck sat at the side of the road, waiting for the limo to come pick him up and take him to exactly where he needed to go. "I love you Blair" He thought to himself, it was the first time he had really thought it. He did love her; from the very first time he shared blocks in kindergarten to the time when they were in 9th grade where they were so close they could talk about anything. She was the only person he felt safe around. He was hoping she felt the same way.

But, there was Nate to always consider. Stupid Nate. Sure, Chuck liked him as a best friend but he knew deep down there was something shady about him that he should be careful of. Why…why did Blair choose Nate over him?

Chuck was staring at the ground. He felt something inside of him he had never felt before; something like butterflies. He didn't know whether he should like it or hate it. Finally, he saw the black limo crawl its way up the street where he was sitting. Instead of waiting for it to come to him through the New York traffic, he ran out to it in the middle of the street. After about five honks, he was safe and sound in the limo. He shouted to the driver. "Take me to Blair, please. You know where to go."

Chuck stopped at his friend Tony's huge warehouse where Tony kept all his artwork. There were a couple extra rooms where Chuck crashed when his dad was being a bitch and he just didn't want to deal. He knew Blair would be waiting for him because, well, he took her. Kind of.

**Flashback 2AM Earlier that Morning**

Chuck sat in his car asking himself, "What was I thinking?" He knew in his heart that it was a mistake. "Driver, can you wait here please?" He asked. Chuck walked up to Blair, who was still at her door, fumbling with her keys.

"Hey," she said dizzily. "I thought you had things to do and places to be."

"They can wait. I guess they will all just have to schedule a different appointment with my secretary."

"Should I make an appointment? Because you know I am always good at keeping them."

"Nah, I could consider you a friend. They'll fill you in." She giggled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you stayed." Blair said honestly.

"Me too." He looked at her in the light of her doorstep. Even though she was drunk and wobbling, he thought she'd never looked so beautiful. "So, what do you want to do? I think partying is a little out of the question…" She pouted and looked in his eyes.

"Please, take me somewhere. I don't want to be home."

"Okay…" He supported her body and walked her back to his limo.

"To Tony's please." Chuck wanted to show Blair the only place he really considered a home. As they drove Blair cuddled close to Chuck and admired the scarf around his neck by twirling it around and around her finger.

"Where are we going, Chuckie?" Blair asked child-like.

"It's a secret. Just you wait." Chuck replied. The limo then approached the huge building relatively far from Upper East Side. Blair looked at it curiously. "Come with me." He took her hand and walked her to the warehouse, Blair was in her bare feet because she had given up on her stilettos long ago. She started to run, laughing, and Chuck chased after her.

When they made it into the building, Blair said that she was exhausted. Both breathing hard, she followed Chuck into the spare room where she laid down on the couch dramatically. "Oww, Chuck, my head hurts. A lot!! Oww…"

Chuck sat down next to her. "Well, you need some good hangover drinks in the morning that's for sure. Good thing I'm here because I know every one." Chuck got up and walked up to the cabinet. "Here, for now, take an aspirin." She nodded and took it.

"I love you lots Chuckie, thanks…" She smiled at him and laid her head down on his shoulder. He didn't know if he could control himself. He looked down at her head and smoothed her ruffled hair. She looked up at him and he bent his head down to kiss her. The kiss was the best Chuck Bass had ever experienced. Instead of feeling empty like he did when he kissed other girls, with Blair, he felt different and strange. She whispered something in his ear like, "I love you," and slowly her head drooped down to his shoulder once more. She softly fell asleep and Chuck had never before felt more alive like he did at that moment.

**Present Time**

Blair knew she recognized that laugh. Who could it be? CHUCK! Then, she remembered. "What about those drinks you were going to make me?"

**Author's Note...I told you this chapter would be a good one. Don't worry, more explanation and drama is sure to follow with this story. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! P.S.—RIP Heath Ledger**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahh, yes the drinks. Man, Blair I have never seen anyone pass out for as long as you did. I was kind of scared there." Chuck went over to the cabinet and prepared his famous Hangover Hell drink.

"This looks like shit." Blair said when she looked at the concoction Chuck put in front of her. She plugged her nose and took a long swig.

"Speaking of…everyone is flipping a shit about where you are right now Blair. Seriously, I feel like a mass murderer keeping you here. The cops even interrogated me and I had to pretend like I had no idea where you were so there would be no suspicions when I led them to an unconscious Blair in a sketchy warehouse."

"Screw them Chuck. I would rather stay here." A growling noise came from Blair's stomach. "Ahh I'm starving. Do you have any food anywhere?"

"It may not be gourmet but I have some Cheerios in the back." Chuck replied. He grabbed two bowls, milk, and spoons. They sat there casually eating cereal when Chuck asked the real question they had on their minds. "Where does this all leave us? Blair, I really need to know…" Chuck was actually embarrassed. He had never asked a question that he didn't know a sarcastic answer to.

Blair looked down at her bowl. "Chuck…" He looked her in the eyes pleading that she wouldn't say the word at the tip of her tongue. Nate. She tried her best to block out the part of her brain that warned her about what Nate would think. That's why she surprised even herself when she looked at Chuck and kissed him. Chuck smiled to himself, genuinely happy.

They sat on the couch kissing until something vibrated in Chuck's pocket, his cell phone. "Shit!" Chuck exclaimed, wiping his mouth before saying hello.

"Hey Chuck this is Serena. Where are you? We've looked everywhere. Blair's mom is with us. We need your help to find Blair. Please come quickly!"

Chuck looked down at the smiling Blair sitting on the coach. "Umm yeah I'll try to come as soon as I can. Bye Serena."

Blair looked down at the floor. "What should I do, Blair?" Chuck asked.

"What is it?"

"Your mom is hysterical about finding you. Look, you'll have to turn yourself in and explain what happened. Say you like wandered off or something…" Chuck looked at her but her eyes were still on the floor.

"Chuck…I don't want to go back." Tears fell down her cheeks. Chuck sat down and put her in his arms.

"Why, what is it? Did someone do something to you?"

"Well…oh, Chuck I just want to stay here with you. I don't want to have to go back to my regular life of being with Nate. There is just too much pressure to be perfect all the time."

"You don't have to be. We can change everything. Please, you don't have to be with Nate…be with me instead." He kissed her fiercely, as if it were to show what she would miss.

"Chuck, I want to, I really do…you need to go. Serena is expecting you. I'll go to the police and say I went out of town for a little while and that there is no need to press charges."

"Blair, I'll call you a taxi. Okay? I'll see you soon, don't worry." He called the taxi service and he went back to his limo. He climbed in and told the driver the restaurant that Serena was in.

Serena was pacing back and forth. It had been exactly 15 hours since Blair had first gone missing. This was unusual. Blair was still a virgin, after all, and she doubted she had some one-night stand last night. Plus, Nate wasn't with her. The name just made her angrier. "How dare he?" She thought. "What a bastard."

Jenny and Nate had spent the whole day together. They had been walking around New York soaking in the winter atmosphere. They had even been holding hands, and Nate would sneak in a few pecks on the cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. Guilt crept into his mind. Blair would probably kill him but for the second time in his life, he felt free from the clutches of her. He needed someone like Jenny this whole time.

Chuck was glaring out the window, hoping that things would all eventually smooth over and work out. That was when he saw a couple walking along a sidewalk. He did a double take and saw that it actually was Nate and Jenny. He looked closer and saw that they had stopped. Nate was leaning in to kiss her. "Driver, stop the limo." Chuck ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nate! What the hell is this?" Chuck screamed, running across two lanes of traffic.

Nate didn't hear him through the horns of the cars and he continued to kiss her until Jenny finally pushed him aside and said, "That's Chuck running through the street, right?"

Nate turned around, a little too slowly. Chuck had already caught up with them and had punched Nate right on the nose. Nate fell and stuttered, "Ch…Chuck why did you do that?" Nate was stunned; he looked down at his hands to find blood covering them.

"Why did I do that? Are you being serious? Why the hell not? Here you are making out with some lowly freshman when Blair has been your girlfriend since you were practically born." Chuck was a deep purple. Jenny knelt down beside Nate with a tissue in her hand, gently nursing his bloody nose. "Look at this! Just look at this! You don't deserve her…you don't deserve her…" Chuck turned quickly and wasn't sure whether to feel happy or sad. Happy that now Blair could see that Nate wasn't right for her and that they were only meant for each other but sad because Nate was his best friend and now he wasn't sure if they would be able to stay that way.

Nothing would be normal ever again.

Serena and Dan were having the most awkward part of their lives back at the restaurant with Blair's mom. Neither of them knew what to say. "Mrs. Waldorf, don't worry, I'm sure Blair will be fine. She probably just wandered…" Mrs. Waldorf started to wail.

"Not only is my poor daughter gone but now I sound like an old cow. 'Mrs. Waldorf', please don't ever call me that Serena, only Eleanor." Serena's face was red and Dan's was red enough for the both of them. He had never expected to see someone he had associated with an ice queen cry…not just cry but sob, and in a public place too! "Ahh my life is ruined, absolutely ruined. You have no idea how long it will take for my eyes to look good after all this crying. Oh Blair! How could you leave your dear mommy?"

People began staring at the spectacle and then Chuck ran in. He didn't look any better than Eleanor. "Serena!" He sputtered. "Nate and the little slut…What happened when I was gone?!" Dan looked down at the floor when he realized the person Chuck must be talking about, Jenny. Serena took Dan's hand for support. Eleanor looked curiously between all three of them.

"Nate? Nate Archibald? Blair's Nate? Why that just isn't possible. They've been together for centuries." Mrs. Waldorf told Chuck matter-of-factly.

"I understand that Eleanor," Chuck cooed. Blair's mother gave him a little half smile. He was really quite good at flirting when he wanted something. "But Nate seems to have forgotten that." Mrs. Waldorf was horrified. She silently whispered to Serena something like "Is it really true?" When Serena nodded slowly, Eleanor went on a rampage.

"He is over. Him and Blair are done. When she comes we must tell her this…" Blair's mother sniffled. "…If she comes."

Chuck wasn't sure what to say. He could either tell her and be hated eternally, or he could wait until Blair finally showed up.

Blair looked out the window of the cab. She silently whispered good-bye to the warehouse. But, something was nagging her and telling her that all wasn't right. Her stomach started to churn and she wasn't sure whether or not she could continue driving without throwing up. She started to remember. "Please, I can't do this." Blair said to the driver. The driver looked through his rear-view mirror to see the girl he had picked up a deep green.

**Author's Note…I hope no one is annoyed with the whole Chuck thing. If you want a better explanation, message me. This hopefully made it a little bit better sense. Sorry for no author's note on Chap. 7, I know you missed it. PLEASE REVIEW! I really love them so thanks for everyone that has ********. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blair couldn't breathe. Her nerves were going out of control. She loved him. She loved Chuck. The driver pulled her out of the car and said quickly, "Sorry, but I can't have someone throwing up in my taxi. That'll be 5 dollars." Blair looked desperately into the man's eyes.

"Can't you wait?" Blair asked, and then her body reacted very poorly. She ran to the nearest bush.

"Umm keep the money. Feel better…" The taxi driver said, hurriedly getting back into his car and driving away.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Then, for the first time in 16 hours, Blair looked at herself. She was encased in mud. Her mom's design was absolutely ruined. She was barefoot and she was pretty sure her hair had never been worse. "How could Chuck touch me? Nate wouldn't…" She sighed heavily when she thought about Nate. Blair wasn't sure what she should do when she got back. But that wasn't the only reason she was nervous.

Could she trust Chuck? Would he ever truly care about her? Blair wasn't always a trusting person. She always had people at arms length, even Nate. But there was something about Chuck. When she was around him she didn't have to be stuck-up Blair. When she kissed him everything seemed so familiar. Sitting on the side of the road, still feeling nauseous and dizzy made her know what kind of realities she faced going back to her normal life. She didn't want to do it. Tears fell down her face as she decided whether to run or take the braver route and stay.

Just then, Officer Rodriguez was driving along his normal route when he noticed a muddy mess sitting on the side of the road. Casually, he parked beside it. He got out of his car and noticed that it was a teenage girl pouring her heart out onto the pavement. "Excuse me, ma'am? May I ask if you need some assistance?"

Blair looked up at the tall man and flinched when she saw the gleaming nametag. She nodded slowly, finally realizing that no matter what she needed to go where life took her. "What's your name young lady?" The officer asked gently as he lifted her body off of the dirty sidewalk.

"Blair Waldorf." She replied. Officer Rodriguez stepped back for a moment.

"Um, can you repeat that please?" She said it again, more slowly this time. He couldn't believe his lucky day. Taking this girl back to the station could really provide quite a boost to his paycheck. Plus, it would get her nagging mother off his back. He watched as she slowly sat down in the police car. It was obviously her first time.

"Thanks for doing this, can you take me to the corner of 79th and 2nd, apartment B?" Blair said.

The cop looked back at her through the rear view mirror. He recognized that address. It was Chuck Bass's. He went there before having to call around and find out that Bass was actually at Nate Archibald's. "Now, why would she ever want to go to that jerks' place…" the cop thought remembering their little talk at the station. Officer Rodriguez also knew that Blair would NOT be going to Chuck's anytime soon. That mother of hers would have to be notified and he would also have to get to the bottom of this. "That Chuck is looking a little suspicious." He thought.

Blair was looking out the window. She had never been in a police car before. As soon as she passed by meeting spots of people she would know, she started to sink lower and lower into her chair. She wouldn't be able to handle Gossip Girl knowing about her little trip with the police.

_Gossip Girl here, bringing you the 411 on B's mystery disappearance: Looks like a mud monster has made its way into New York. Don't be frightened though, it seems the police already have it covered. Who is this mud monster? Why it's B, of course! Making her way back into our lives as a disgusting mess. Where have you been for 16 hours B? You know I've missed you. _

Chuck heard the sound of trouble. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was exactly as he had thought. A text message from Gossip Girl is never a good thing…especially when it has exactly what you hoped wouldn't be on it.

**Author's Note…Thanks for reading and don't worry I'll try to update soon, even if that means failing my midterms tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to the hardcore fans that review every chapter. I love it!! Don't ever stop! PS—That address wasn't real.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my GOD!!!" Serena screamed across the restaurant. Chuck knew what she had seen. "Eleanor, Chuck, Dan…Blair, she's okay. Well, according to Gossip Girl." Eleanor rushed over to look at the phone.

"My baby, a mud monster? She hasn't touched anything dirty in god knows how long, she probably absolutely destroyed that dress I made her. Oh what a terrible thing. That dress had fabric I specially imported from Paris. I cannot believe this..."

Dan looked at Mrs. Waldorf and then looked down at the floor to contain his laughter. He couldn't understand her reaction. "Is she even human?" Dan thought to himself.

Chuck stayed at his seat. He watched silently as Serena jumped up and down and Dan reminded her that it was a public place. Mrs. Waldorf secretively asked the waiter for more wine. Chuck wasn't really all that surprised. You just came accustomed to these kinds of events at Upper East Side. "Oh Blair," he thought. "Don't become your mother."

"Do you think I should call the police and go pick up my daughter?" Eleanor said, taking a sip of her 4th wine glass. Chuck and Serena looked at each other. Eleanor would most likely make a fool of herself in the state she was in.

"Eleanor, I think I'll be able to retrieve Blair for you. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Chuck said confidently. Eleanor smiled at Chuck.

"You're a sweetheart…" Mrs. Waldorf replied. Serena looked at Chuck.

"Why don't we go with you?" asked Serena.

"Don't worry about it, my limo is already parked outside." Chuck replied, he had already folded his napkin and was making his way out of the restaurant. Serena decided to let it be and told Chuck that they would be waiting.

Chuck watched as the guard went to retrieve Blair. The guard was obviously surprised that someone would come so quickly. "I wasn't aware that we had called the Waldorf family yet." The guard said.

"Don't underestimate the powers of Gossip Girl." Chuck thought to himself. Blair walked through the room of the police station; curious about whom she would need to give an explanation to. She had cleaned up a bit, and she looked much better. Blair ran to Chuck and hugged him.

"I've missed you," She whispered into his ear. "Officer Rodriguez! I really appreciate everything. Thanks for understanding." The cop looked back at Blair smiling, but at the same time, eyeing Chuck's arm around her waist. He knew something wasn't completely right about what Blair told him. You don't just wander for 16 hours.

"Have a nice time, mud monster?" Chuck said jokingly. Blair looked at him curiously and then Chuck showed her the message.

"Nice…Actually, Officer Rodriguez spent a lot of the time asking about you." Blair said. "I don't think he likes you very much. But I do." He kissed her and then they made it back to the limo. The whole rest of the way, they were not driving in silence…exactly the opposite.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, they hardly even recognized that they were there. But, Serena did. She flew at the door, not particularly caring whether or not it was Chuck's limo. Spending too much time at one table with a drunken Eleanor wasn't a very pleasant experience. She opened the door quickly to find her best friend that she had been frantic about the whole day, kissing the last person she would ever expect.

As soon as they heard a gasp behind them, Chuck and Blair knew they had been caught. Blair quickly pulled apart but Chuck kept his arm around her shoulders, giving Serena one of his infamous glares. "What just happened?" Serena asked, looking back between Chuck's arm and Blair's face.

Trying her best to ignore the all-together embarrassing situation, Blair stood up and hugged Serena tightly. "I missed you…"

Author's note: You may have noticed that I changed the rating. I guess I wasn't exactly sure how I would describe that scene, so just to be safe I changed it to Teen. Thanks for the reviews people. PLEASE REVIEW (especially if you added it to story alerts)! More excitement to come…


	11. Chapter 11

Serena looked down at Blair in her arms but didn't hug her back. "No, you are not going to play this off Blair. What is going on between you two?"

Chuck lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Blair looked at him and then back at Serena. "Umm." Blair wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Serena the truth. "Don't tell Nate…"

Chuck started to laugh hysterically. He could hardly contain himself. In one quick movement, he had the cigarette underneath his shoe. "Serena, please explain to poor Blair what happened."

Serena stood there awkwardly. She gave a death-glare to Chuck and soothingly told her, "Blair, look…listen…um Nate was with someone today and we saw them later kissing. He's a total jerk. Don't worry about it...He's not worth it." She tried all the normal tricks to tell a girl when they found out that they'd been cheated on but Blair's face turned completely pale.

"Who was this somebody?" Blair wasn't yet sure whether she should feel relieved or hurt. Then, a wobbling Eleanor made her way outside. Dan was running besides her, hoping that she wouldn't fall.

"Mother." Blair said coolly, embarrassed at the sight of her.

"Oh Blair, look at you! You are going to need some serious help when we get home. I'm not sure if your hair will ever be the same." Eleanor said, stroking her daughter's hair. "Dearest, Nate is totally out of the picture now, did Serena tell you? I won't let that happen to my daughter!"

Blair blushed, the last person she would ever want to know about her problems would be her mother.

Chuck gazed at Blair, watching her facial expressions react to her mother's ramblings. Secretly, he was jealous of the effect Nate had on her. Blair gave a quick glance towards his direction and Chuck smiled.

All she needed was that smile and suddenly, Blair felt like everything would be okay. But, for now, she needed to know who Nate would ever be kissing other than her. Her mother simply could not be there to listen.

"Mother, I missed you." Blair lied. "But really, I need to resolve this Nate conflict so would you mind if we left? I'll call our driver to come pick you up." Eleanor said of course dizzily and said that she would be going back to the restaurant because "mommy needs a little pick-me-up." Blair looked away in disgust and as soon as she left, ushered her friends…and Dan into the limo.

"Serena tell me. Now. Who was the girl kissing Nate?" Dan looked down at the floor, embarrassed at her sister's expense. Poor Jenny's future looked dim if Blair was as upset as she looked.

Serena took a quick look and Dan and slipped her arm around his before telling her. "I'm not completely positive but I think it was Jenny. I'm sure it wasn't her fault though…" Chuck laughed loudly. Serena attempted to ignore him as she registered the expression on Blair's face. Her face was in-between an 'I'm going to kill her' and 'Whatever, she's loser.'

Blair looked at Serena in disbelief. "Take me to them," Serena looked warily at Dan, wondering if someone could go to jail for assistance in a murder. Blair looked Serena dead in the center of her eye. "…Now!"

Serena looked at Chuck for assistance. She should have known better. He was still chuckling. "Not completely positive that it was Jenny…wow, Serena is whipped by this Humphrey boy." Serena shot him a look and Dan turned red. "Blair, don't worry. I know people who know people if you need that kind of help." Blair gave a small smile at him.

"I don't think I want to kill him, Chuck…yet." Blair replied jokingly.

Dan looked back and forth between Chuck and Blair. He could sense something was up between them; just by the way he looked at her reminded him of when he looked at Serena. "Um…Is there something going on between you two?" He asked cautiously, ready to combat Chuck if he tried to bite his head off or something.

For Dan's support, Serena chimed in. "Seriously, Blair I cannot handle all this suspense. You're my best friend!"

Blair looked into Serena's eyes and then looked at Chuck quickly. Now that Nate and her were over maybe they could be…Suddenly, a park bench in Central Park distracted Blair. That was the moment she saw him.

**Author's Note…PLEASE REVIEW! Who did Blair see? The person that guesses and doesn't say it on the message board gets a prize. (Not really, just don't spoil it for the others). Hope this was enough DRAMA for you. Hehe. Love the reviews, thanks a lot.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh MY GOD!" She screamed. The limo driver was so startled he abruptly stopped. She grabbed the door and pulled, flinging herself onto the street. "NATE!!!!!!"

As Dan watched her go, he looked around and recognized that they were on his street. Luckily, Jenny wasn't with Nate on that park bench. He really didn't want her to die before he had a little discussion with her about what he saw her doing with Nate today.

Chuck looked out the window to find the only person he had ever loved running back to Nate. He felt like his heart was breaking slowly but surely. 'Does she still love him?' He needed something to calm his nerves. Slowly, he puffed out a flume of smoke.

Dan grimaced. "Please take it somewhere else. It's disgusting." Chuck took a longer drag and blew the smoke in Dan's face. He coughed and Serena sighed, looking angrily at him. Chuck didn't care what Humphrey or Serena thought at the moment. He couldn't bear the thought of Blair even talking to Nate.

Out of breath, Blair stared into the face of blue-eyed Nate. "Blair?" Nate asked. "God, I'm glad you're okay." He pulled her body to his and hugged her.

"God dammit Blair." Chuck said harshly, watching as Nate hugged her fiercely. Dan and Serena glanced at each other, both noticing the pain in Chuck's eyes. He ripped open the door and flew at Nate. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled, tearing them apart. "Don't fucking touch her."

Nate looked at Chuck with a question in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Nate. You cheated on her and you expect her to go crawling back to you? I know Blair; she's better than that. She is the best person I have ever known, genuine, kind, loving…" Chuck looked away quickly, not wanting to admit that he was on the point of tears. "And just look at you hitting on Jenny when Blair was gone for only 7 hours, scumbag…"

Nate stood in shock. "You're a hypocrite Chuck, please. I've always known you were in love with her. You used to stare at her for hours, waiting for an opportunity to have her alone. How is that supposed to make me feel? My best friend, trying to take my girlfriend away from me." Chuck took Blair's hand, pulling her closer to him. "I knew this was going to happen one day. Blair is just too oblivious to see what I knew all along. You fucking love her Chuck, and she loves you too. How could I ever get in the way?" Nate looked down at their hands and pointed to the Humphrey's building, "She isn't some freshman ass, her name is Jenny Humphrey and I actually really like her. So fuck off." He started to walk down the street, forever turning his back on C and B.

Blair was stunned. She had hardly said a word and yet they had said so much for her. She was at a loss. She felt Chuck squeeze her hand and she looked up at him. He really did love her, she saw it the second he had run over

"Nate!" She called. "Please, wait! Don't leave just yet…" Chuck looked at her, confused.

_Ahh B, back just in time to find out about little J and N's rendezvous around New York. Her reaction? Not what you would suspect…a hug? Not the slap that I had envisioned. C was there to provide a voice of reason…and I got a little glimpse into what will probably be the new "it" couple: C and B. But does B still harbor some old feelings for N? Only time will tell… XOXO—Gossip Girl_

**Author's Note…Everyone gets a prize, except for RBDFan. Oh well, I'll give her a little leniency because she (or he) is a pretty hardcore fan. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

Nate slowly turned around to face his ex-girlfriend. She slapped him across the face. "Don't ever think you can get away with cheating on me, Nate Archibald."

"Whaa…?" Nate touched his reddening cheek. He started to turn and then he fired a punch in the stomach at Chuck. "Now we're even." Chuck keeled over, the wind knocked out of him. Blair rushed to his side.

"Really mature, Nate…" She was going to help Chuck back up when he tried to make a jump at Nate. Blair screamed and Dan and Serena rushed out the limo.

"What the hell…" Dan was actually quite amused to find the two rolling around the dirty sidewalk, in their expensive slacks, shouting obscenities the whole time. Serena pushed Dan into the rumble to get them off of each other. He tried to grab Chuck's arm but it was useless. Finally, after dragging the bleeding Nate off of Chuck, they calmed down. Blair examined Chuck's bloodied nose while Nate sat there on the sidewalk, dazed.

People's faces were popping out of their apartment windows. "Shut up! Its fucking 9 o'clock at night. I'm calling the cops." Someone yelled. Jenny Humphrey was one of the people inquisitively looking out their windows to find Nate bleeding two stories below. Running, she grabbed a couple Band-Aids and whatever else she could find to give to Nate.

"Nate? Here, I brought you this." She ran carrying the box of band-aids. That was when she noticed Blair kneeling next to Chuck, staring directly at her. 'Oh crap.' Jenny thought. She stopped in her tracks.

"Look who's here…the little slut that decided to sneak in on my life just because I was gone for a couple of hours. I never knew you were that desperate for what I have, Jenny." Blair snapped at her.

Jenny didn't know what to say. What could she say? "I'm sorry Blair. I never meant for it to happen. Really, it happened so fast…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." Blair replied. Dan looked between her sister and Blair. He wasn't sure if he should slap Blair or Jenny.

Jenny turned redder when she saw her brother's face. He looked mortified. And at her expense which was embarrassing enough. She looked down at Nate who had a bleeding lip, arm and head. He wasn't looking too great. He smiled at her but then flinched from the pain. She tried her best to take care of him because that was all she had really wanted to do.

When she saw Chuck's bleeding nose, she slid tissues over to Blair as a peace offering of sorts. Blair refused to take it until she saw the blood travel to her hands. Chuck started to laugh. He had never dreamed that Blair would be assisting him with a bloody nose…blood just wasn't her thing. "Oh Chuck," she said, seeing how he was laughing at her. He kissed both of her hands and whispered thank you.

Serena and Dan stood there awkwardly watching their friends lie there on the ground with each other. Feeling slightly uncomfortable but awed at the same time, Dan slipped his arm around Serena and smiled slightly.

Then, they turned their heads to hear the sirens echoing through the city. A cop car pulled up next to the group, Officer Rodriquez and a younger cop stepped out. "What is this?" Rodriquez asked. "Is that Mr. Bass on the ground? I think I'm getting a little too familiar with you."

Chuck let out a heavy sigh. He could always count on something to ruin the perfect moment.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for waiting so long to publish the newest chapter. My computer crashed recently and I had already written this chapter. I completely lost the motivation until I began to feel guilty. So sorry, and REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

"Look, all I see here are three obviously roughed up boys. But…I'm not going to press charges against any of you because it has been a pretty tough day. So I would suggest that each of you go home, quickly, before I change my mind." Officer Rodriquez told them quietly. "And you, Mr. Bass, I know you've done something…Let this be a warning to you."

Like usual, Chuck Bass walked away scot-free. He wasn't really surprised. A quick call from his father and a nice transaction from one of his many bank accounts and the police's suspicions would magically slink away. How lucky it is to be a Bass.

Blair regained her composure and stood up, eyeing Jenny carefully picking up Nate. They caught eye contact and Jenny looked away. "That's just how it is supposed to be," Blair thought. "She doesn't deserve to look." Blair watched Nate lean on Jenny's shoulder gently, as if she might break. Blair didn't know if she wanted to throw up.

The police car slowly pulled away into the soft New York night. Stars were out and Chuck looked at them in wonder. It wasn't often stars could be seen in the city. "It could be a sign of what's to come." Then, he noticed that Blair was meticulously watching Nate move to the limo. A large pain in his side distracted him from the ache he felt in his heart. Blair heard him grunt and reached down to tenderly lift him up. She wrapped his arm around her, realizing how perfectly they fit.

"Hi Chuckie," She said softly. "I'm glad today happened." With the stars reflections twinkling above them Blair's eyes sparkled as she leaned in to whisper, "I am in love with you." Tenderly they kissed, not caring anymore that anyone would know.

The six Upper East Siders walked back to their limo, following the Officer's request. Each knew things would probably never be the same because of Blair's sixteen hour disappearance. But the one thing they did know was how much happier they felt sitting next to who they really belonged to.

Blair's eyes slowly closed leaning against Chuck's shoulder. The feeling of emptiness was no longer there. "Maybe I should disappear more often…"

**Author's Note…The End. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW and don't worry, an even better story is coming soon. **


End file.
